vsdebatingfandomcom-20200214-history
Morax
Summary "One of the 72 demons of the Goetia. He appears as a man with a bull's head. He has knowledge of magical gems and plants, and teaches astronomy and astrology. He also sometimes gives his summoner a familiar." —Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey compendium Powers and Stats Tier: Low 2-C Name: Morax Origin: Shin Megami Tensei Gender: Male Age: Innaplicable as Morax is a natural resident of the Expanse which exist above time and space inspite of being created by human Obsveration Classification: Demon, Tyrant, Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1,3,4 and 8. Can return to The Axiom to reform indefinitely and the act of trying to kill them was said to be as pointless as pummeling the air or slashing the seas), Regeneration (High-Godly. Demons can regenerate from being erased from nonexistence alongside the multiverse), Acausality (Demons don't perceive time linearly, being unnaffected by the collapse of the multiverse across past, present and future), Abstract Existence (Type 2. Demons are the embodiment of various phenomena\ideals ect), Non-Corporeal (As a demon Morax is not a physical entity and is comprised of pure information and data), Self-Sustancence (Type 1 and 2. Morax does not require sustanence such as nutrients and oxygen), Empowerment (Demons can have their power increased by agreement with their ideals, faith in them, ect), Quantum Manipulation, Invisibility, Spatial Manipulation,Pocket Reality Manipulation (All demons can create Decoherence Fields, and are naturally invisible and uninteractable with humans), Non-Physical Interaction, Conceptual Destruction Soul Manipulation, Void Manipulation (Demons cans embody concepts such as souls and nothingness and completely destroy one another), Healing Negation (Damage inflicted by demons can only be healed by added spiritual power), Power Amplification, Resurrection via Energy Manipulation (Demons can revive each other by lending energy, making them come back much stronger than before), Sealing (All demons have the capacity to seal one another), Possession, Corruption (Demons can posses humans to various degrees, from cohabiting to completely taking over their soul, turning them into demons themselves), Data Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Reality Warping (Can make his own universe and maintain complete control over it, down to the data which comprises all things in the universe, such as time, matter and concepts), Magic, Elemental Manipulation (Can use fire spells), Fear Manipulation (Can inflict fear to an enemy party), Resistance to Empathy Manipulation, Willpower Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Demons such as Morax can resist lesser outputs of Zelenin's song. Which wipes away free will and any thought that is negative to God, to the point they are no different then slaves. And since they are naturally apart of the Expanse demons are immune to things such as Aether Jars, which due to being filled with limitless thoughts\faiths\beliefs\strong emotions ect can easily corrupt a human), Petrification, Transmutation, Data Manipulation, Corruption (Demons are immune to curvier syndrome, which is corrupt data that turns anything that it comes in contact with into stone. And can quickly break of being turned into flies or other animals), Absorption and Fusion (Demons naturally exist as apart of the Expanse which consumes everything it comes into contact with, including the multiverse itself) and other abilities Morax himself is capable of using, being able to overpower other demonic powers with sheer force Attack Potency: Universe Level+ (Created Sector Antlia, which is it's own spacetime within the Schwarzelt and passively emits a wave of energy which encompasses the entire sector up to it's zenith and prevents travels to other sectors which are also spacetimes) Speed: Immeasurable (Is a natural resident of the Expanse, which transcends space and time on a multiversal scale and is on the same level of other powerful demons who passively hold entire universes as extensions of themselves) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable (Is entirely higher dimensional in nature) Striking Strength: Universe Level+ (Can damage entities comparable to himself) Durability: Universe Level+ (Can take enhanced attacks from others on the same level as him) Stamina: Infinite (Demons can functions as a source of inexhaustible energy and fight to the brink of death as if they had taken no damage at all) Range: Universal+ Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Extremely High. (Has knowledge of the universe and reality such as being born from human thoughts, Demons falling from heaven and uncountably longer time than before events of Strange Journey, ect) Weaknesses: Notable Attacks/Techniques: *Gehenna: Inflicts fear upon a group of enemies, which will eventuallly make them retreat the battle Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Antagonists Category:Game Bosses Category:Video Game Characters Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Acausality Users Category:Abstract Existence Users Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Quantum Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Spatial Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Concept Users Category:Soul Users Category:Void Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Energy Users Category:Possession Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Information Users Category:Matter Users Category:Time Users Category:Magic Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Fear Users Category:Resistance Users